Mírame
by jennifer1997
Summary: Songfic: No hay nada que Mimi ansié mas que una mirada de Tai. ¡Viva el Michi!


_**Mírame**_

Mimi se encontraba frente al espejo, probándose diferentes peinados, no sabía como arreglarse, quería lucir lo mejor posible, ya que se había enamorado, pero el, ni sabia que ella existía.

Hoy voy a hacer que me mires – dijo Mimi, con determinación.

Decidió a la final dejar su hermoso cabello castaño suelto, terminar se arreglar su uniforme, cuya falda se encontraba un poco mas corta de lo normal, medias mas largas de las que solía usar, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y tomo su maletín.

Hija espera ¿No vas a desayunar? – pregunto su mamá.

No lo siento, tengo prisa – dijo Mimi, poniéndose sus zapatos, para luego salir.

¿De cuando acá tanta prisa por ir al colegio? – pregunto su papa, que se encontraba en comedor, leyendo el periódico.

_¿Y tan arreglada? _– pensó su mamá, intrigada.

Mimi sonreía satisfactoriamente, al ver que su plan parecía estar dando frutos, no había que chico que no le silbara o que no la mirara, cuando llego a la puerta del instituto, las miradas aumentaron y los celos de las chicas también.

_Ahí viene_ – pensó Mimi, levemente sonrojada, viendo como Tai se aproximaba, pero en lugar de quedarse como los demás, simplemente le paso por un lado sin siquiera darle una mirada - _¿Cómo es posible? – _pensó impactada.

_Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes_

_Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires_

_Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves_

_Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser_

_Tú no me ves…_

Mimi se fue a su salón de clases decepcionada, se sentó en su puesto, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos.

_Mira nada mas, todos me ven y el ni siquiera me noto _– pensó Mimi, tristemente.

¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Izzy, acercándose a ella - ¿Y porque te vestiste así?

Quería llamar la atención de alguien pero no funciono – dijo Mimi, decepcionada.

¿En serio? Porque parece que estas en boca de todo el instituto – dijo Izzy.

¿Pero que mas da? Si el no me mira – dijo Mimi, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos.

¿El? ¿De quien hablas? – pregunto Izzy.

Tai-kun… - dijo Mimi, casi que en un susurro, pero Izzy igual la oyó.

¿Dijiste Tai? ¿Estas enamorada del capital de futbol? – pregunto Izzy, sorprendido y ¿Celoso?

¿Tiene algo de malo? – pregunto Mimi, para luego salir de ahí, encontrándoselo en el pasillo, pero este nuevamente ni la noto - _¿Por qué me pasa esto? – _pensó enojada.

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

_Tan solo mírame_

Ya al recreo, Mimi se fue con su amiga Sora, quien era también amiga de Tai, la cual se encontraba con Matt, Joe y TK, quienes al verla se sorprendieron.

No me miren así – dijo Mimi, avergonzada.

¿Y esa pinta? – pregunto Matt.

Como si no te gustara – dijo Sora, en tono divertido, haciéndolo sonrojar - ¿Y te presto atención? – pregunto ya que sabia la razón.

No – dijo Mimi, tristemente.

Hermano ¿Dónde esta Tai? – pregunto TK.

Míralo ahí – dijo Matt, señalándolo, el hablando y riendo con Catherine, lo que puso a Mimi mas deprimida.

_Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve_

_Soy más dulce que la miel_

_Y con otras ríes_

_Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser_

_Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves_

_No se que hacer..._

Mimi se dirigía a casa cabizbaja y muy desanimada, ya no sabia que mas intentar, nada parecía dar resultado, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, pero no se atrevía, ya que de todos modos no serviría, el no se daría cuenta.

¿Y… si… me doy por vencida? – se pregunto Mimi, dudosa, ¿Realmente seria esa la mejor solución?

Tai se acercaba a ella Mimi estaba algo distraída así que ni lo noto, se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de algo caer, se dio la vuelta y lo vio, sonrojándose al instante, pero como cosa extraña el ni cuenta se dio, Mimi lo vio de manera triste mientras se alejaba, decidió avanzar para ir a casa pero algo la hizo caer.

Eso dolió – dijo Mimi, sobándose, miro que había unas gafas de aviador en el suelo - ¿Y esto? – pregunto recogiéndolo, Mimi observo de nuevo a Tai que ya se encontraba muy lejos, apenas se veía, no podría alcanzarlo y… parecía no estar segura de querer hacerlo.

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

Mimi se encontraba en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama contemplando las gafas, no sabia que hacer, sabia que debía devolverlas, pero realmente quería conservarlas.

¿Qué hago? ¿Las devuelvo o no? – se preguntaba Mimi – _no me pertenecen debo regresarlas, pero… no se dio cuenta, tal vez ni las extraña y yo quiero tener algo de el, pero… ¡No, no son mías! _– luchaba mentalmente.

Mimi se dejo caer exhausta sobre la cama, ya no quería pensar mas, aunque quisiera quedárselas sabia que no era lo correcto, así que las llevaría mañana donde decidiría que hacer, por ahora solo quería dormir y olvidar el día de hoy.

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Te quiero, te quiero)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Contigo me veo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Perderte no puedo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Conmigo te quiero)_

Mimi se dirigía a la escuela cabizbaja y pensativa, al llegar a la puerta del colegio, se detuvo a meditarlo un poco mas, fue interrumpida por que observo a Tai acercarse a ella, bueno, a la puerta del colegio realmente.

_Se las regresare, además es la oportunidad o excusa perfecta para que me mire –_ pensó Mimi, decidida, que comenzó a aproximarse a el, a paso lento pero seguro – disculpa.

¿Si? – pregunto Tai, despreocupadamente.

Ayer… me encontré con estas gafas… cuando estaba por irme… creo que… te pertenecen – dijo Mimi, sonrojada y nerviosa, mostrándole las gafas.

Ah si, son mías, muchas gracias, las había estado buscando como loco – dijo Tai, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

_Sonrió… solo para mi_ – pensó Mimi, mas sonrojada pero feliz - son… muy importantes para ti… por lo que veo – dijo aun mas nerviosa, esa sonrisa hacia que las piernas le temblaran.

Si, no tienes idea – dijo Tai, comenzando nuevamente a caminar – adiós, gracias de nuevo.

De nada – dijo Mimi, bajito pero aun así la escucho – _no te emociones, solo te esta agradecido, no es gran cosa, pronto lo olvidara y no me volverá a hablar… y tampoco a mirar _– pensó deprimida.

_Tener tu amor_

_Sería mejor_

_Así, sin ti_

_Me siento morir_

_Y no se que hacer_

_Tú no me ves_

Mimi se dirija a su salón pensativa, los chicos de otros salones se dedicaron a verla, lo que la hacia sentir mas confundida.

_¿Por qué todos menos el? _– pensó Mimi, triste – ya no mas, no importa.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente y a Mimi no le importaba, ya estaba comenzando a darse por vencida, quizás el no era el chico para ella y por eso el jamás la iba a mirar sin importar lo que haga, se sintió sumamente triste al pesar así.

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

A la salida Mimi se iba paso lento, pero antes de salir, vio a Tai en la entrada del instituto, como esperando a alguien.

_me imagino que ha de tener novia, por eso no me mira… pero que no te importe Mimi… tu solo sigue adelante… ya te desahogaras después _– dijo Mimi, pasando un lado, pero se sorprendió de que esta vez si la miro – _no te emociones, no es nada _– pensó tratando de calmarse, pues con solo una miradita, la puso muy feliz.

Mimi – dijo Tai, sosteniéndola del brazo, para evitar que se fuera, ella sentía que se iba a desmayar ¿El sabia su nombre?

¿Pero… c-como… sabes… como me llamo? – pregunto Mimi, súper nerviosa.

Y como no saberlo, si siempre ando pendiente de ti – dijo Tai, mirándola tiernamente.

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Te quiero, te quiero)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Contigo me veo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Perderte no puedo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Conmigo te quiero)_

Mimi estaba que apenas podía mantenerse en pie de los nervios, ¿En verdad es así? ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta?

¿En serio? – pregunto Mimi, con muchísima ilusión, en sus ojos y en su voz.

Claro que si, eres una chica muy hermosa… y… me… me gusta… mucho – confeso Tai, muy sonrojado.

¿De… verdad? – dijo Mimi, casi que a punto de desmayarse por lo que acababa de escuchar y completamente roja.

Si… dime Mimi… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – pregunto Tai, mas sonrojado aun.

S-Si… ¡Claro que si! – dijo Mimi, con muchísima alegría, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos, llorando de felicidad, luego de eso se vieron tiernamente a los ojos y se besaron.

_**Fin de este fic**_

Debido a que ya me quede sin vacaciones, voy a estar un poco ausente por aquí, pero no se preocupen, yo… volveré (tono de misterio) jajaja. Dejen reviews y hasta entonces, sayonara.


End file.
